Oh, its only the slayer
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Why is the slayer in Japan? And what does the Sailor Senshi have to do with this?


Title: Oh, its only the slayer   
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: buffy/sailor moon  
Email: MoOnLiTAnGeL4u@aol.com  
Website: www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
  
~~Authors P.O.V.~~  
  
"Hey Giles, umm...what's up with her?" Buffy said as Annya stormed out of the room. Giles  
came out of the office space inside the library.  
  
"I think it had something to do with science class or other." Then he turned his attention back   
to the book he was reading.  
  
"Nah, she just didn't want to get her hands dirty," Buffy just looked at him "Ya know, the   
frog thing." She just nodded. (AN-like she always does to Xander's remarks)  
  
"Hey...Hey, Giles I think I found it." Willow yelled. Giles, Xander and Buffy all went over to  
where she was.  
  
"Good work, good work indeed." Giles commended.   
  
"What, what did I miss?" Buffy wined.  
  
"Humph...the demon that was in town remember him?" Giles asked. Buffy just shook her head  
yes.   
  
"Well, we now know what it was after. Willow tell us what you found."  
  
"Well, it says that there are 3 gem stones across different locations. Like the most magical   
spots. There's one in Scotland, one in the USA which would be here in SunnyDale.."  
  
"Of course theres one in SunnyDale." Buffy cut her off.  
  
"Let me finish!" Willow yelled.  
  
"WoW" Buffy and Xander both said. Since when did she get a temper?  
  
"Ok, thats better. Now as l was saying before, There's one in Scotland, one in SunnyDale, and  
one in Japan, which is the only one still in it's place. It seems as if The other two were taken. Which why  
I'm not sure of as yet." She said.  
  
"Where in...your not gonna yell again are you?" Buffy asked before continuing.  
  
"Nope, but thanx for asking." Willow said.  
  
"OK, do you know where in Japan?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It has the coordinates in the book, in which l just put into the CPU while l was talking. Its in   
the Tokyo area." Willow stated.  
  
"So that means I'm booking you a flight to Tokyo for Spring Break." Giles went to go use the   
phone. (AN-In this fic Buffy is only 18 still and still in school, so that means no Riley yet. Sry.)  
  
"Oh, well, l'll be able to stay with my dad since he still lives there. Great, l leave to get away   
from this kinda stuff and l wind up going back to it."  
  
*9 days later*  
  
~~ Buffy's P.O.V.~~  
  
After the plane arrived at Tokyo, my dad drove me home to go get settled in my old room   
for 2 very long weeks. When we got there l walked into what was my old room and started to put my   
stuff away. After going half way through I noticed that my little black and silver bag with my makeup  
wasn't here. "Shingo!! Where did you put my bag?!?" Then the little tart threw the bag into my room.   
"Thanx!" I yelled out of the room.  
  
"Whatever!!" he yelled back.  
  
"You know you love me!" All I heard was a 'Yeah right' and I slipped on my jacket and headed  
out the door. I walked to the Arcade noticing my old surroundings. When I got there I noticed that 3   
yrs. doesn't change much of the place or the people. I saw Motoki behind the bar, Ami and Momoru   
both with a book in their hands, Rei and Moko checking out the guys and Mina playing the racing   
game. Damn, they need some sort of Bronze and fast. I went to sit at the bar and Liz came to get my  
order.  
  
"Exuse me miss, what could I get you?" She asked. Geez I hate being called that. I feel all old.  
  
"Wow, you called me miss. Liz when did you become all formal on me?" then I whispered   
"Its me Usagi-chan." As soon as I said that she almost jumped 20 feet high.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know I was missed." I gave a little laugh. I think we got Motoki's attention   
because he started to come over here.  
  
"Hey Liz, calm down your gonna scare off the people, not to mention this lovely young   
lady." Wait, Motoki Flirting? Since when did hell freeze over. I gave a weird look to Liz then she  
whispered in my ear.  
  
"He no longer has a girlfriend." Oh, that was why.  
  
"Why Motoki, since when did you start flirting with little old me?" He shot me a weird look.   
"Why doesn't anyone remember this cute little Odanga Atama...ring a bell?" Then you should've seen   
his face after I said that.   
  
"USAGI, IS THAT REALLY YOU??" He yelled a little to loud then I wanted. AT that moment   
I knew five heads shot up from whatever there were doing. I saw those five people start to walk towards   
me.  
  
"Wow Usagi what happened to your hair?" Mako asked then touching my hair.  
  
"I cut it, its too hot over where I live." Liar. Its just easier to fight, but then everyone knowing  
im a slayer. Nope.  
  
"It looks like you even grew a little." Mina started.  
  
"Hahaha very funny. Just keep up with the antics." I shot back.  
  
"Well, it seems that you've been better with your studies, considering you know what antics  
is." Thats good old Ami for ya.   
  
"Hello Usagi." That was Momoru. It seems both of my ex-boyfriends are very cute. Dammit   
remember the ex part.  
  
"Well, it sure took you long enough, what kept you a candy store sale?" Yup same old Rei.  
  
"I missed you also Pryo." Then my beeper went off. Dammit it was Giles. I guess I gotta check   
in, but I'm inside these cell phones suck in here.  
  
"Ok, umm..listen I'm gonna go talk a walk through the park home. So...I guess I'll see   
everyone." I was about to leave when Momoru called me.  
  
"Usa, Do you mind if the girls and I joined you?" He asked  
  
"Sure, no problem." I said while walking out the door with four giddy girls and one quiet guy.   
Plus I wanna know what's been going on for the past three years. (AN-this is before Buffy graduates, so   
she has to check in)  
  
~~ Momoru's P.O.V.~~  
  
"Sure, no problem," she said. While we were walking towards her house she pulled out a cell   
phone to call someone.  
  
"Hey Giles....No I just got here today....I will.....Well I have my labtop, you could just tell  
Willow to email it to me...wha, what did you say?.....Now great he's gonna be here..but...I know, I know   
life's a bitch...Ok, I'll check in later...Tell Willow and Xander I miss them ok?...k buh bye." Then she hung   
up. It's a good thing I know english, and I betcha the other girls know it also. What was up with that   
call?  
  
~~ Mina's P.O.V.~~  
  
Hmm...I could understand most of the convo but what was it about, and who was she talking   
to? Maybe it was her new boyfriend or if not I'll just play match maker for her and Momoru. (AN-It   
sounds like my own Mina, Nerisa...LoL) I mean, they still care for each other.  
  
"So how about a girls night out?" I asked her. Weird, the look on Usa's face looked like when  
we had to think of a reason to leave when she was a scout. Maybe I'm just seeing things.  
  
"Sorry I cant. I mean, I had a long flight and I decided to sleep in tonight, besides the normal   
days I have." Why would she say normal days?  
  
"Umm...normal days?" I asked  
  
~~ Buffy's P.O.V.~~  
  
What did I just say normal days? Damn..ummm.....  
  
"I may live in a small town but me and the gang usually go to the bronze." Whew, that was a   
close one.  
  
"Oh, ok. What's the Bronze?" Mina said.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." I glanced down at my watch. "Guys I gotta go, I'll cya later, also keep   
Luna with you Ami. I'm still unpacking everything. Well, Cya." Then I raced home.   
  
I logged onto hotmail and received mail from Will. After that I took care of my weapons and  
I also got some sort of Amulet from Giles that was put into my gray "slaying bag." From the   
information Willow sent me, it only works for the chosen one. In other words me. it'll emit a Bright   
baby blue color and direct me to the gem. Damn, now I gotta sneak out, at least at home mom knew   
who I was. Well, looks like it back to the old days. I grabbed everything I needed then I went over to the  
balcony and climbed down the tree.  
  
~~Momoru's P.O.V.~~  
  
I stood in front of Usako's house and I know, I still love her. Those damn dreams were making me stay   
away from her, but I have to tell her. I just gotta or I'll go insane. I saw her walking out to the balcony,   
then she jumped to the tree and climbed down it. I thought she was gonna stay in? I saw her head   
towards the park and I followed. When we were in the park I heard a scream, and I think she heard it  
also. So I called the scouts and went after her.  
  
~~Buffy's P.O.V.~~  
I heard a scream and followed it, and gee guess what I find...Vamps. I guess even here I don't   
get a break.   
  
"Exuse me boys," They released the girl and she ran like a bat out of hell. "Now lets get this   
strait..."  
  
~~Momoru's P.O.V.~~  
  
I saw four creatures around Usa and on instinct I transformed, but they didn't attack her. They were   
listening to her. Thankfully the other scouts were here with me.  
  
"Mercury, can you listen in on them?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, I could." She typed something into her little blue CPU and then we got some audio.  
  
"...this strait, you guys just came here to give a welcome home party. How sweet," she said  
  
"The only welcoming you'll get is to be my dinner," the thing said.  
  
"Oh, what a pity then, so say b'bye" then she took out three weapons and threw them to  
three out of the four creatures, like how I would use my roses. When she threw them at they turned to   
dust. Wow I guess she has that effect on people.  
  
"As for you big boy," she grabbed the thing and threw it to the ground. "Who do you work   
for?" But something caught her eye, It seemed. Some blonde guy walked up to her then she dusted the   
thing underneath her.  
  
"Hello Buffy. I thought when you said to get out of the country that meant you'd stay in it."  
Usa then stood up then walked towards him.  
  
~~Spikes P.O.V.~~  
  
I think I'm going crazy, I heard the slayers voice. I walked towards where I heard the sound. Sure enough   
it was her. So I yelled to her.  
  
"Hello Buffy. I thought when you said to get out of the country that meant you'd stay in it."  
I said, then she staked the Vamp and got up.  
  
"You know I never have any guys left after you stake them all." I said, after she put the stake   
back in her sleeve. "So I take it your here as the reason as I am?" I asked.  
  
"And that would be what? Looking for a Drucilla replacement?" She laughed. Dammit that   
little bitch, who does she think she is?  
  
"Listen SLAYER! Don't piss me off, or else." I threatened.  
  
"Or else what? Talk me to death, get a life." She said.  
  
~~Buffy's P.O.V.~~  
  
Ok, I don't think anyone will mind if I stake this creep. When I pulled out the stake from my sleeve, I   
heard someone call out my name.  
  
"Buffy!!!" It sounded like Xander. Well, it was along with Giles, Willow, and.....Angel?   
  
"So I see your little Scooby-Doo gang is here." After Spike said that he ran. Normal for him.  
  
"Damn if you guys came a little bit later....I could have had him. And nomore Spike." I was   
pissed. Oh well, I'll get him sooner or later. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, I found out that...." But Giles was cut off by, Momoru? What was he doing here? And   
the scouts were with him? Why me?  
  
"So Usa, what's going on?" How long have they been there? Well, Cordy does it so, I guess I'll   
speak my mind.  
  
"And how long were all of you there?" I asked  
  
"We were listening on to your conversation a little bit before the blonde guy, Spike I think   
showed up." Mercury had said. Then Xander started elbowing me.  
  
"What is this Halloween time?" I just looked at Xander and took a step back. Good move,   
very good move Xander. I looked over to Angel who was coming towards me. Oh, this is good. Two   
ex-boyfriends face to face. This is not good.  
  
"She doesn't have to say anything, so back off buddy." Angel out me behind him and was   
blocking me from everyone he didn't know, and he spoke in Japanese. I had no clue he knew, but then   
again he is a little over 200 years.  
  
"I can ask her anything I want, got it?" Mamoru is starting to get hostile...  
  
"MAMO-CHAN AND ANGEL KOOL IT!! I'M NOT A CHILD SO LEAVE ME ALONE." They  
both looked at me. Umm...what did I just say? I flew my hand to my mouth, I think that was a little   
loud. Momoru just smiled. "Ok, I appreciate everything but as all of you know I'm very capable of doing  
things on my own." I said to Angel, then turning to Momoru I said, "And don't start nothing."  
  
"OK.....Who are these people?!?!" That was Mina, pure Mina wining. The scouts, tux and me   
all sweat dropped and the gang looked at her funny.  
  
"Fine you want to know then all of you detransform." They were about to protest when I   
picked up Mina with one hand and the others looked like they saw a ghost. "Now you all wanna know   
how I did this, cause they already know. Now do it."   
  
So they did. When they all did she turned to her SunnyDale group and told then that story   
then she turned to the scouts and told then her slayer story. Giles was fascinated because he knew the   
Serenity Legend of the Moon. And Rei was stunned that I didn't klutz and I could fight. And also being   
I could beat Tux to a throwing game. I had told the guys to go inside because it was starting to become  
dawn and the last thing we needed was for Angel to become dust. Before we did though Angel pulled   
me aside.  
  
"We gotta get that gem by tomorrow." He said.   
  
"Why what's happening tomorrow?" I asked  
  
"End of the world is happening tomorrow. Thats what Giles wanted to tell you. We know  
that this guy has the gems and he's gonna use them to destroy earth. He's gonna call apon a demon   
that was trapped in it. Well its life force anyway. When the life force comes its body will represent its   
self.…"  
  
"Ok, we'll save the world like we always do. Its a common thing. Remember its a day in the   
world of the chosen one." I said then started home.  
  
*6:30pm the next day*  
  
All day I got questions from each side of the groups of friends. I told them the same thing. I'll tell them   
later, but when Angel asked about Momoru I told him and I told Momoru about Angel. Well, maybe   
besides how he had lost his soul, I don't think he's ready for that one.Now thank god for our Ami's little  
blue CPU. She had found where the demon was and we loaded up for battle. And we prepared for what   
was gonna happen, Kicking Wtings ass to the next world. I looked at my watch which was now 7:18pm.  
  
"Guys its time to go." The scouts transformed and I told my S.D.(Sunnydale) group to stay   
beside Angel. So we all went to the warehouse where he was hiding.  
  
*about an hour later*  
  
We arrived at the wear house and all separated because there were different ways of getting there. So I   
went my way. As I entered the tunnel it was dark and creepy. I walked for about 5 minutes when a gas   
was emitted from the walls. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. So I blacked out. When I wook up I was   
in a cage. An electric cage so I didn't touch. I looked around and saw a big, slimly, red thing. Must be   
Mting. The leaders are always ugly. I heard a blast and then I got very cold. It was Mercury.  
  
~~Mercury's P.O.V.~~  
  
I hate tunnels but when I got to the end of it there wasn't a way in to the building. So I took   
Jupiter's way.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion" I screamed and a blast came. When I looked around the place....eeww I   
saw the most ugly thing in my life. A big red guy. Then I looked over to see Usagi in some sort of cage.   
She looked like she needed some help, I was about to call on my bubbles when something caught and   
started draining me of my energy. Next thing I knew I was in the cage with Usa. I went to try to attach  
a cable to my CPU when Usa stopped me.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, the bars are electoral. You'll get hurt." She told me. "Are you ok?" She   
asked.  
  
"I think. How are you, and how did you get in here?" I asked  
  
"Some kind of gas, but I'm fine." Then in a whispered tone she said "We have to get those   
gems."  
  
"I know but where are the others?" I had asked  
  
"I have no clue." Then we heard some kind of shaking, and our hair stood up.  
  
"Jupiter." We said at the same time. then after that the other scouts we coming in everyone   
was there besides that guy Angel.   
  
~~Buffy's P.O.V.~~  
  
I saw everyone there but Angel. Where is he? Tux threw a rose and the cage wasn't buzzy no more. I   
jumped down from it and fell on my foot.  
  
"Owwww, damn the one time I fall its in dear sweet home." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Umm, where's Mercury?" I said out to no one. I heard a thump sound next to me, sure   
enough it was her.   
  
"You ok there?" I asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine you?" She really didn't know how much breakage i could stop in my body.  
  
"I'm ok, but we really got to stop Mr. Ugly over there." I said, then the other scouts came to   
us.  
  
"Has anyone seen Angel?" They all shook their heads no. Great, Where in the Hell is he? Then   
we heard a clapping. It was...."Angel?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well this is my fic, hehe. Didn't have time for the whole convo stuff I usually do. So how bout a  
lil contest....... what should I do next in the fic? Please Review?  
  



End file.
